The Wedding Ceremony
by Kurea Cavallone
Summary: Benih-benih cinta yang baru mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. SephirothXZack, GenesisXCloud, VincentXCid. WARNING: YAOI, GAJE, GARING, OOC SANGAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**THE WEDDING CEREMONY**

Anime: Final Fantasy Crisis Core

Pairing: Sephiroth X Zack, Vincent X Cid, Genesis X Cloud

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Humour

Disclaimer: Square Enix

WARNING: YAOI, GAJE, GARING, OOC SANGAT!

Yak Ini dia, Fanfic gaje + garing yang saya buat bareng teman saya. Awalnya Cuma iseng-iseng buat. Tapi tiba-tiba malah dibuat sampe selesai. Wakakak. Karena masih pemula, jadi bahasanya masih berantak. Hohoo, cukup basa-basi nya mulai saja ya! XD

* * *

Di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang memakai jubah berwarna merah berniat untuk menyatakan cinta kepada 'lelaki' yang ia cintai. Lelaki itu berambut pirang, memakai baju berwarna biru, dan sedang memegang tombak. Ya, kedua orang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Vincent dan Cid. Tanpa basa-basi, Vincent pun memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepada Cid dan berkata, "Menikahlah denganku!". Wajah Cid memerah mendengar pernyataan Vincent tersebut. Saat ia berniat untuk menerima mawar merah tersebut, tiba-tiba..

JEJENG JENG JEEEENG.

Tiba-tiba muncul Zack. Zack menyerang ke araah Vincent dan Cid, Tetapi dengan cepat, Cid menahan serangan Zack dengan tombaknya. Sementara Vincent mengikat kaki Zack dengan pancingan. Vincent memutar-mutar Zack layaknya seorang Cowboy (?) Ia pun melempar Zack ke udara. Zack terlempar begitu jauh. Saat di udara, ia merasa seseorang menangkapnya. Lelaki berambut panjang berwarna putih yang lembut bagaikan sutra. Dengan poni yang bagaikan air mancur dan sebelah sayap berwarna hitam. Tatapan mata lelaki itu membuat hati zack luluh. Lelaki itu bernama Sephiroth. Ia menggendong Zack di angkasa bagaikan seorang pengantin yang menggendong mempelai wanita nya. Dan saat itulah, Zack jatuh cinta pada Sephiroth pada pandangan pertama. Begitu juga dengan Sephiroth. Akhirnya benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh di antara mereka berdua.

Segera Zack menemui Jenova, emak dari Sephiroth dan mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih dari putra sulungnya. Walaupun tidak menjawab maupun bergerak, Zack yakin saat itu juga Jenova telah menjadi ibu mertuanya. Hojo yang sedang mengintip pingsan mendengar anaknya akan menikah dengan pria yang pernah dia eksperimen susu L-Men.

Setelah itu, Sephiroth pergi menggendong zack ke gereja tempat kediaman Aerith. Dalam perjalanan mereka saling pandang-memandang dan saling mengedipkan mata. Ternyata Sephiroth sedang memakai mascara yang ia beli di Sogo minggu lalu. Mereka berhenti beberapa meter di depan gereja. Sambil terus menggendong Zack dengan mesram Sephiroth melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja. Di dalamnya terlihat Aerith sedang bermain gaple dengan Cloud. Wajah Aerith langsung pucat pasi melihat cinta pertamanya digendong dengan manusia persilangan air mancur. Lalu, ia pingsan di depan Cloud. Ia pun terinjak-injak oleh Cloud yang sedang berjoget kegirangan melihat Zack dengan Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pun menurunkan kekasihnya tersebut. Zack segera berlari kea rah Cloud dengan slowmotion diiringi lagu-lagu india dan dengan latar bunga-bunga seraya memanggil, "Clooooud…!". Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Cloud. Ia berlari slowmotion ke arah Zack seraya menyahut "Zaaack…!". Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berpelukan bagaikan teletubbies.

"Cloud, akhirnya.. Akhirnya… Aku menemukan pujaan hatiku!"

"Aku tau itu. Aku turut bahagia melihatnya, sobat"

Mereka pun terisak-isak bahagia.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba suasana haru itu pun berubah. Musik india itu berubah menjadi lagu 'One Wing Angel'. Latar bunga-bunga tersebut berubah menjadi aura gelap yang mencekam. Zack merasakan hawa mencekam dating dari belakangnya. Saat ia berpaling, dilihatnya Sephiroth dengan tampang marah & mengerutkan dahinya. Rambutnya yang lembut itu berkibar-kibar disebabkan oleh aura yang ia keluarkan. Sephiroth menatap ke arah Zack dan Cloud dengan cemburu. Ia berpikir bahwa kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan lelaki berambut kuning tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Genesis turun dari langit dan mendarat di mayat Aerith. Ia tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali handuk yang diilitkan di pinggangnya. Kelihatannya dia baru saja mandi. "Hentikan!", teriak pria itu. Dengan diiringi lagu 'One Wing Angel' dan latar belakang Gackt, wujud asli Genesis, sedang tari saman dengan pakaian seperti orang mau Salat Jum'at. Genesis lalu berjalan menuju sahabat lamanya. Dengan gagahnya ia menepuk pundak Sephiroth seraya berkata, "Hentikan sobat, sudah cukup. Kendalikanlah emosimu. Kau harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin!". Sephiroth pun akhirnya menghentikan amarahnya.

Zack tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kekasihnya tersebut dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku kekasihku, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk selingkuh. Cloud adalah sahabatku, aku hanya merasa senang telah menjadi kekasihmu dan ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabatku, itu saja. Tolong, percayalah padaku…!" Zack menatap Sephiroth dengan pandangan yang (sok) manis. Hati Sephiroth pun luluh melihat tatapan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia oun akhirnya membalas pelukan Zack "Tidak apa-apa kekasihku. Aku percaya padamu. Maafkanlah diriku yang telah berburuk sangka padamu" Zack pun menangis terharu, begitu pula dengan Sephiroth. Mereka pun saling adu pandang,

"Oh Sephiroth…"

"Zack…"

Mereka pun berpelukan dengan mesra

Sementara itu, Cloud hanya bisa menatap terharu ke arah mereka dan berpikir dalam hati, 'senangnya.. Aku harap aku juga dapat menemukan pujaan hatiku suatu hari nanti'. Tiba-tiba Genesismenghampiri Cloud dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu dan berkata, "Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Cloud…" Genesis menatap Cloud dengan gagah nya dan tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih, bersih, dan sehat karena menggunakan pasta gigi pepsoden setiap hari (promosi?). Saat itulah, wajah Cloud memerah. Jantungnya berdenyut begitu cepat saat menatap laki-laki itu. Dan saat itu juga Cloud menyadari, ia telah menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Akhirnya pernikahanpun dimulai. Genesis membacakan puisi LOVELY yang merupakan puisi LOVELESS yang dimodifikasi beberapa menit yang lalu olehnya. Zack menunggu kekasihnya di depan pendeta (Barret). Sesaat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Sephiroth melangkah masuk diiringi tepuk tangan SOLDIER-SOLDIER bawahannya, beratus-ratus infantryman, dan tentu saja musuh-musuhnya. Ia terlihat bishou dengan gaun putih semata kaki dan kerudung pengantin. Poninya yang seperti antenna kecoak menyembul lebih tinggi daripada rambutnya yang dicepol ke atas. Sephiroth memakai baju mempelai wanita karena menurut Cloud, Zack kurang cocok dengan gaun putih itu.

Para tamu sangat terharu melihat pasangan bahagia itu sampai-sampai terdapat beberapa genangan ingus di kolong kursi. Genesis pun berhenti membacakan puisinya dan digantikan dengan paduan suara 'One Wing Angel'. Mereka pun akhirnya resmi sebagai suami-suami, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya…

* * *

Ya, demikianlah fanfic gaje buatan saya dan teman saya XD Dengan 3 Yaoi pairing yaitu Sephirot X Zack, Vincent X Cid, & Genesis X Cloud. Dan dengan karakter-karakter yang OOC sangat. Berhubung kami berdua masih pemula. Jadi tolong dimaafkan atas kesalahan kata dan sebagainya… Oh iya, R&R please!


End file.
